


sweet christmas

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Jaemin is whipped for Renjun, Kinda..., Kissing, M/M, just renmin being cute, renmin, they’re baking christmas cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun wanted to bake christmas cookies on christmas eve and who was Jaemin to tell him no?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	sweet christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t proofread but i really wanted to post it so here you go <3

“Hey! Let’s make Christmas cookies.” Renjun says bashfully. they’re making dinner for Christmas eve, Jaemin is finishing the dish on the stove, while Renjun sits on the counter and tosses candy into his mouth.

Jaemin looks at Renjun, shaking his head while laughing. “We haven’t even had dinner yet Renjun. How about tomorrow?”

Renjun walks over to him and rests his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder. “Pretty please?”

Jaemin sighs and turns toward Renjun. Who could resist that face? He lets out a sigh of defeat, “Fine, but after we eat dinner.”

Renjun jumps up in excitement, eager to make Christmas cookies with Jaemin. He gives Jaemin a quick peck on the cheek, before going to set up the table. 

Jaemin watches fondly as Renjun hops around the house, happily getting everything ready for dinner.

A memory runs through Jaemin’s head of the year before, Renjun jumping up as he saw the snow falling from the sky outside. Jaemin smiling widely as Renjun dragged him outside, wanting to play in the snow. He remembers telling him to wear a coat, so he wouldn’t get sick, but the older refused. He was the one who had to deal with a sick Renjun the next day. He remembers them snuggling up together on the couch with hot chocolate in their hands all day.

.⋅ ✯ ⋅.

Renjun’s legs shuffled a bit faster out of excitement. his tip of nose had turned red, and he looked so adorable that Jaemin couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Injunnie,” Jaemin chuckled, watching as Renjun continuously throws cookie decorations into the basket. "Do we really need six different colors of icing? I'm sure they all taste the same."

"Of course we do!" He turned around to look at Jaemin with bright eyes. “You can’t just decorate the cookies all one color! That’s so boring.” Renjun explains, dragging Jaemin to go pick out sprinkles.

It’s times like these that Jaemin wishes he wasn’t so weak for Renjun. He groans internally, already able to hear his wallet crying, but nonetheless, he continues to let his boyfriend drag him around the store.

Oh how his wallet is going to hate him.

.⋅ ✯ ⋅.

After they returned from their trip to the store, Renjun guided both of them to the kitchen and placed all the ingredients they bought on the table. Jaemin playfully rolled his eyes when Renjun started to play Christmas music.

The couple washed their hands and got the kitchen ready for them to bake. Jaemin started to pull out the supplies needed when Renjun jumped up and hurried back to the bags on the kitchen table.

“Can’t believe I almost forgot about these.” Renjun says, pulling out two aprons. Jaemin looks over to see what his boyfriend was doing. “What are those?” Jaemin asked curiously, getting the measuring cup from the cabinet. Renjun turns around, holding up two aprons. The first one was green with the word ‘Naughty’ in red and little christmas trees on it. The second one was red with the word ‘Nice’ in green and little elves on it.

“When did you get those?” Jaemin furrowed his brows, not remembering seeing Renjun pick those up at the store. Renjun smiles slyly, “I may have snuck them into the basket.”

Jaemin chuckles, shaking his head as Renjun begins to tie his around his waist, giving Jaemin the second one.

The brown haired boy frowned, “Why do I get the ‘Naughty’ one?”

“Because I said so.” Renjun replied with a smile before he started to read the recipe. He started to weigh down the ingredients, before pouring the flour into the mixing bowl.

When they first started baking, it was just for fun until Renjun brought up the idea of competing to see who can make the best cookies.

Now here they were, busy mixing separate batches of cookie dough, both in their own world.

"Hey Jaemin can you past me the measuring cup?” Renjun asked after a few minutes. 

Jaemin turns to give Renjun the cup, but his hand hits the boy’s bowl, spilling some of his powder mixture to spill on his apron.

The couple looked at each other in shock.

“I’m sorry Renjun, I swear that was an accident.”

“Did you just try to sabotage me?” Renjun playfully scoffed, mischief evident on his face.

“Of course not!” Jaemin stifled a laugh, not wanting to ruin whatever Renjun had planned.

“Okay.” Renjun says, still suspicious of his boyfriend but nonetheless, he gets back to working on his cookies.

Jaemin does the same. He’s working peacefully for a few minutes, that was until he felt something smear across his left cheek.

He looks over to see Renjun with a jar of icing in hand and his finger stained red. “Ah sorry Jaemin! My finger slipped.” Renjun apologizes, sheepishly grinning.

Jaemin calmly grabs a handful of flour before turning to face Renjun. “Oh it’s on Huang Renjun!” Jaemin shouted, throwing flour at the older.

Renjun gasped, now covered in flour, he scooped out a handful of icing and started chasing Jaemin around the kitchen.

“RENJUN! BABE PLEASE NOT THE HAIR!” Jaemin shouted, trying to get as far from him as possible. The brown haired boy continued to throw more flour at him, trying to get him to slow down, but Renjun shows no mercy.

“RENJUN I SWEAR! STOP IT!” Jaemin laughed, running out of ways to keep his boyfriend away. As he tries to go around the older, he slips, almost hitting the ground until Renjun caught him and pulled him close to his chest.

“Hey, you okay?” Renjun asked, helping Jaemin regain his balance. Jaemin smiles, “Yeah.” he replied breathlessly.

“Good.” Renjun smirked before he smears the icing all his face and hair. Jaemin looks at him in disbelief as he watches Renjun cackle at how Jaemin looks right now.

“Babe you have something right there.” Renjun giggles, pointing to the boy’s lips. “Oh really,” Jaemin jokingly rolling his eyes. He was gonna lick his lips, but instead had a much better idea.

“Mind getting it for me?” Jaemin raised a brow. Renjun giggles before pulling Jaemin into a sweet kiss.

The kiss was filled with the sweet taste of the icing and Renjun’s new cherry chapstick. Renjun licks over Jaemin’s lips, savoring his insanely sweet taste. After a few seconds the two pull away for air.

Still holding onto Jaemin’s shoulders, Renjun begins to look around the kitchen, grimacing at the mess.

“Yeah, I don’t think we can make cookies with this mess.” Jaemin sighed, looking around at the giant mess they made. 

Renjun grins sheepishly, “Try again tomorrow?” he suggests.

“Yeah let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> my cc: m4rkluvr  
> twt: mrkfilms ( i currently have a markhyuck fic i’m writing 🥺 )


End file.
